Sol de Vice
The Sol de Vice (otherwise known as the Solar Glove; oddly in Latin, this translates to "in place of the sun") is a special kind of weapon introduced - and only included - in Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django. It was given to Django by Zazie after he loses the Gun Del Sol. The Sol de Vice harnesses the energy of the solar boy wearing the gauntlet and converts it into magic. There are 3 different types of magic and can be split into categories. Types of Magic Lunar Lunar magic is majorly the use of elements. There are 6 elements available to use; sol, dark, frost, flame, earth and cloud. These elements are used to 'enchant' a weapon to allow that weapon to gain the element used to enchant it. Enchanting a weapon and using that weapon will cause the energy bar to deplete, but this bar can be restored by solar charging. The use of elements can make a job easier or harder; when used in the right situation, these elements can defeat an enemy much quicker. Most of these enchantments can be used by Red Django; the only exception being dark, which can only be used by Black Django. Of these elements, Black Django can only use dark. There are 2 more enchantments in the lunar category. The first one is transform. This allows the player to switch between Red Django and Black Django. This is the only enchantment useable by the Sol de Vice that can be used by both forms, and is also the only enchantment which does not use any energy. The other lunar enchantment is named rising sun. Like the grenade from Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand (which has the same name), this enchantment summons a sun piece, placing 4 additional bars on the solar gauge. Like its predecessor, it only lasts for a short time; approximately 30 seconds. To use rising sun, the player must have 100 or more energy. Regardless of how much energy the player has, all of it will disappear with the use of rising sun. Sol Sol magic is the use of elemental enchantments that are not used to enchant weapons. Unlike the other categories of magic, the strength and speed of sol magic is dependant on the amount of bars on the solar gauge. Some sol enchantments, like dynamite, cannot be used under a certain amount of bars on the solar sensor (in this case, 3 bars of sunlight). The only exception to this is the sol enchantment freeze, which requires no sunlight to use (although it is rather weak anyway). There are 4 enchantments in this category. *Freeze - Requires no sunlight. It freezes the enemy briefly if this enchantment is used behind them. The length of time the enemy is frozen depends on the level of sunlight. *Dash - Requires 1 bar of sunlight. It is used to make Django dash forward. The player is moved further ahead and quicker depending on the level of sunlight. *Healing - Requires 2 bars of sunlight. It is used for the sole purpose of healing dead plant-life. This process is done quicker depending on the level of sunlight. *Dynamite - Requires 3 bars of sunlight. It is used for 2 purposes; combat and destroying brittle walls. This has the potential to be one of the most powerful enchantments. Remember, though - when you place the dynamite; RUN. The strength of the dynamite depends on the level of sunlight. No sol magic can be used by Black Django. Dark Dark magic is the use of Black Django's vampire powers. It is worth noting that dark magic is only available to Black Django, and cannot be used by Red Django. Dark magic is mostly used during the course of the Dark City level of Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django. Since this level can only be played by Black Django the first time through, a mysterious voice instructs Black Django on how to use his new vampire powers throughout the course of this level. There are 4 enchantments in this category. *Change wolf - When the enemy's back is turned to the player, Black Django can transform into a wolf and bite the enemy. This will increase your health aswell as depleting the enemy's. It's also possible to use this on Lita, however this will result in a game over *Change bat - This transforms Black Django into a bat. There are some areas in Dark City that can only be accessed by this form. There is also a platform where the destination is affected by the weight of the player. The bat allows you to go to the top level on this platform as it has no weight. Another remarkable technique the bat uses is that it can see hidden objects without the use of a see-all-nut (just like a real bat would use sonar). *Change rat - This transforms Black Django into a rat. There are some areas in Dark City that can only be accessed by this form. There is also a platform where the destination is affected by the weight of the player. The rat allows you to go to the second level on this platform as it is slightly heavier than the bat. After the player has defeated Jormungandr twice, Violet's cat Nero can be seen chasing Black Django in his rat form. *Change coffin - This allows Black Django to rest in the held coffin. Depending on the type of coffin, Black Django can regenerate health, regenerate energy, or simply just use it to hide from enemies. There is also a type of coffin (the elefante) which can walk and fire solar shots at the enemy. Although this coffin is rather weak and slow, it is still a useful piece of equipment while using Black Django. Category:Boktai Category:Items Category:Accessories